The Hufflepuff Cousin
by She-Has-A-Cat
Summary: It was 1970's and the wizarding was becoming darker and pure-blood supremacy was the controversy on every ones mind. The magical world was becoming darker and thin lines were being drawn everywhere. So what's wrong with a little werewolf love?
1. Chapter 1

-Before Hogwarts || age 11-

It was 1971 and the wizarding was becoming darker and pure-blood supremacy was the controversy on every ones mind. The magical world was becoming darker and thin lines were being drawn everywhere.

It was nearing evening at the Black house hold and the oldest- Bellatrix- was torturing her youngest sister- Capri- with words since the sadistic older sister was still under the careful eye and watchful eye of the Ministry of Magic since for another four months she didn't turn seventeen.

"God, Capri, you are such a freak. Slytherin will be ashamed to have you in it's house." When Bellatrix was done she evilly smirked and cackled at her sister. Her sister, who was ten but soon turning eleven, had gotten her Hogwarts letter earlier that day.

"I'm not a freak Bellatrix, cousin Sirius and Andromeda say they're cool- gifts." Capri argues back. Bellatrix rolls her eyes and cackles again, hurting her sisters ears.

"They'll end up burnt off the family tree soon enough. I mean they'll turn into blood-traitors, soon enough. I mean our dear sister is a muggle lover and our lovely cousin is in Gryffindor and hangs out with known blood-traitors, half-bloods and muggle-born's." Bellatrix listed their cousin Sirius's 'sins'. The young girl's hair turned a flaming red which looked weird since her eyes were a pastel kind of blue.

"See, freak." Bellatrix stated as she twirled a string of Capri's hair with her pale, thin, boney pointer finger. Capri took a step back and her bottom lip curled upwards.

"At least I have my head screwed on properly." Capri shot back fiercely. Bellatrix's face turned quickly from shock to anger and her wand was at Capri's thought in what seemed like a second.

"Don't you ever speak like that to me again, sister. Do you understand?" Bellatrix asked as Capri's back was up against a wall. Capri's eyes were a mix of colors: green, red, and blue.

"Yes, yes sister." Capri answered. Bellatrix smirked, and when her wand was one again hided, she walked away in her own twisted, bloodied world.


	2. Chapter 2

-Later that Week-

Druella Black had taken her four daughters to the English wizard shopping mart- Diagon Alley- to pick up their school supplies. They stood out side Gringots, the wizarding bank and the mother in her high end clothing gave orders like any other mother does.

"Now children, I want Narcissa to go with Bellatrix, and I want Capri to go with Andromeda. I'll be with the LaStrange's and Malfoy's at that new shop that opened on Merlin's. I want you all back by four- it's two now.." Their mother spoke. Each girl nodded and went with their designated sister.

An hour later Capri and Andromeda were almost done with Capri's shopping- they had done Andromeda's with Capri's. Now, all that was left was a wand and a pet.

"Andy?" Capri asked as she held her sister's hand with one of her own, and books in another hand.

"Yeah Capri?" Andromeda replied with a quick glance at her youngest, and favored sister.

"Can we get my pet first, please." Capri begged.

"Okay, but you'll be carrying it." Andromeda said with a small, almost ghost like, smile.

The Black sisters enter the magical pet shop and Andromeda takes her sisters books so she can freely look for a cat, or owl, or toad for her Hogwarts pet. Capri, with her hair in bun walked around the cramped shop fell, on top of someone. It was just like Capri, and her klutziness to topple on top of some innocent person.

Capri looked and saw the boy that was with her cousin Sirius in most of his photo's. He was a half-blood, someone her family didn't approve of. But as Capri looked into his amber, blue flecked eyes she didn't care what he was. Both of their breaths hitched and neither moved. The world around them froze, nothing mattered at the moment and to the boy- Remus Lupin -nothing would matter again.

"Hey Remus!" a voice called out to the toppled boy. The children's eyes snap and both scramble up when a woman in her late thirties came up to them.

"Yes mum?" The boy- Remus -answered.

"Oh this shop is so cute, but crowed. I thought I'd lost you there for a moment. And me being a…" his mother puzzlement for words scrunched up her brow.

"Muggle, mother." Reus said with a small smile over his scared face. Capri's eye widen and she smiled.

"You're a muggle! Really? Wicked. My family's never let me meet one- bleeding hell I sound as if I'm talking about an animal -sorry, I'm a rambler. But really, I've only heard about muggles from my older sister Andromeda." Capri rambled. Remus looked at her in a funny manner and his mother looked at the girl with a grin on her face.

"Well it is an honor of being the first mug-gal you've ever meet." She awkwardly said as she stretched her hand out; and Capri took hers and with a firm shake both females grinned.

"I'm Jane Lupin, this is my son Remus."

"I'm Capri Cassiopeia Black."

"Black?" Remus asked. His palms became sweaty and he chewed on his lip." Like Sirius?" Remus added quickly. Capri still smiling nodded.

"He's my older cousin, he's the best. He is always talking about you and that Potter and Pettigrew boy." Remus smiled ear to ear knowing that she'd- the girl who had made his heart beat a million of kilometers' a minute -had heard of him.

"Capri are- oh, Capri, who are you talking to?" Andromeda asked from afar, though she wouldn't know Remus seeing as she rarely talked to Sirius in school.

"I'm talking to Remus Lupin and his mum- he's one of Sirius's friends.

"That's nice but did you find a pet? I mean, Capri, it's been ten minutes already." Andromeda scolded in a playful manor.

"No Andy." Capri replied. She looked at the two Lupin's and sadly smiled," I should get hunting, I hope to see you on the train Remus; and it was a pleasure meeting you Mrs. Lupin."

Soon Capri separated from the group and was weaving in and out of people when her ever changing eyes caught sight of a cat. The cat was small- a kitten no doubt -and it was black with green eye's, very normal; but then it's fur changed color. The cat's fur went from black to green to pink to blue. Everyone ignored the poor feline but Capri walked to it and slowly picked it up and started to change her hair so it matched the cat.

"I'm going to call you…" She looked to see what gender it was- a boy -and smiled.

"I'll call you Pastel." with that the cat meowed and rubbed his head against her shoulder.

"Andy, look at Pastel- He's the one I want -isn't he amazing!" Capri said, still in awe over the small pet. Andromeda saw the color change, and she smiled slightly.

"Okay, come on we have to get your wand." And with that they paid for a carrier, food and the color changing pet and left for the only Wand chop in all of the UK.

As the two sisters came into the small, cramped, dusty ole' shop Capri looked around in wonder. Capri put her stuff, and pet down on a chair and she inched to the bell. It was small and golden and it captured her. As she stood in front of it, Andromeda stood in the back of the shop, watching her sister with a smile on her face. Capri let her pale hand fall and the bell rung. Nothing happened, for a minute. A man with crazy white hair and small oval glasses popped out from no where. She looked at the man and smiled because as she once read in a muggle book her sister had secretly brought into the house for her 'all the best people are mad.'

"Hello child which arm is your wand arm. What's your name?" The man asked quickly as Capri gave her left arm. The man- Olivander smiled at the girl,

"I'm Capri- Capri Black, sir."

"Well Capri lets see what wand is for you." Olivander said before walking in the back. He came out with ten boxes in his hands and two floating behind him. He gave her the first one, a slender wand with no marks, only black wood. Before she could do anything he snatched the wand away.

Soon enough, with a lot of damage to the shop there was only wand left and Olivander had an evil, or 'troublesome' smile plastered on his face.

"Peculiar." He mumbled as he gave her a wand that had carving all around it. Once Capri had it, a warmth surged threw her and with a wave everything in the shop was right again.

"Whoa! What type of wand is it, sir?" Capri asked. Olivander smile grew," I was hoping you'd asked child."

He took the wand and put it away in the box.

"It's an spruce wood wand. It's thirteen inches and it had two cores."

"Is that even possible- two cores?" Andromeda asked.

"Oh yes. You see, the cores ate the hair of a wizard, and the hair of the same wizard; only as a werewolf." Olivander said.

"Wicked! How much?" Capri said. Olivander looked down at the girl and said:

"Three gallons and seven sickles." Capri paid with Andromeda for her wand and hurried so they could meet their mother and sisters.


	3. Chapter 3

-The Hogwarts Train Ride-

All the young Blacks and their parents stood in a crowd at the magical platform 9 ¾. It was a big occasion because the youngest two- Regales and Capri- were off for their first year. Both were expected to get into the family House Slytherin, unlike Sirius, Regales older brother.

"Okay, now kiddies, get into Slytherin and don't be friendly with Blood-traitors, half-breeds and mud-bloods." Cygnus Black, Capri's father told the two. They both nodded though Capri rolled her eyes quick enough only her sister Andromeda and cousin Sirius could see. Orion, Capri's uncle turned to Sirius. He took him off to the side and sighed.

"As the oldest boy I want you to watch out for your cousin and brother. I don't care that they'll be in a different house. And if I get one letter saying that either one have been hurt, I'll take you right out of this school and I'll send you to Dumstrang- understand?" Sirius looked at his father through is steel grey eyes and nodded. Sirius had always thought of Capri as his sister and Regales as the red headed step-child.

"Yes father." Sirius responded. Both Blacks' walked over to their family.

"Okay," Walburga, Sirius's mum said with a clap of her boney fingers." Get on the train the lot of you." And with that, and the sound of a 'pop' the six Hogwarts students were left alone on the busy, crowed platform.

"Freak, you go with Sirius and I'll take our normal cousin to meet his fellow house mates." Bellatrix said. Sirius, Andromeda and Capri all looked at the curly haired witch with hatred. With that Narcissa, Regales and Bellatrix were walking away onto the scarlet red train.

"Well, I'm going to go meet up with my friends- you two -don't get into trouble." Andromeda said as she walked up to a boy with brown hair and tan skin. Capri giggled and Sirius smirked.

"Now dear cousin, I heard you ran into a friend of mine, when you went shopping." Sirius said as he and Capri handed off their luggage to a man who put it on the train. Capri blushed.

"Yeah, Remus… right?" Capri asked. Sirius gave a dog like grin and bobbed his head.

"Yeah, now all you have to do is meet James and Pete." Sirius said. Capri nodded and Sirius led her to 'The Marauders' compartment. In the compartment, there was Remus who was scolding two other boys.

"Hey mates, I brought my baby cousin." Sirius said. Remus turned to look at the girl, Capri, and he stared in awe at her.

"Hey, I'm Capri. Nice to meet you two- nice to see you again Remus." Capri said with a small wave. The chubby one, Peter, looked at her and cousin.

"I don't see it." Peter said.

"I do, I mean sort of…" the one with messy hair said. He was another pure-blood, named James Potter, though he was classified as a blood-traitor. Capri smiled and changed her hair black and at the tip of her bangs red and yellow due to all the boys in the compartment being Gryffindor's. The boys looked at her with wide eyes and James's glasses feel off his noise and Peter along with them. Capri looked down at her feet, her hair a blue tint to it, and Remus averted his eyes feeling ashamed, ashamed that he'd made her sad.

"It's fine it was just a surprise for them." Sirius said rubbing her left shoulder. Capri looked at him and gave a crooked smile.

"Okay. So who are you two?" Capri asked. And that's how it went for the rest of the ride; getting to know the four Hogwarts trouble makers and becoming fast friends with them.


	4. Chapter 4

-Four Years Later-

Narcissa and Capri Black, along with their younger cousin Regales walked on the concrete at the magical platform. People made way for them, not out of respect or anything, the Blacks' were a power and feared family in 1996. Capri kept her head down, she was the black sheep that was kept in the family after her sorting into the 'shameful' Hufflepuff house and her friend making with those of 'lesser blood' only because her beauty attracted many suitors which brought wealth and fame to the Black family within the pure blood community.

Narcissa walked with her blonde head high and unlike her older sister Bellatrix she was bias to her youngest sister.

"Cissy," Regulus said," I'm going to catch up with my mates." before walking off. Narcissa looked at Capri and sadly smiled.

"Capri," Narcissa said," I'm going, and I'm going to pretend I saw you talking to a young pure-blood." Narcissa walked off to her betrothed, Lucius Malfoy, and his 'mates'. Capri's eye color of the day, purple, searched the sea of people- happy families, departing students and young children -until she found whom she was looking for. The Marauders. Hogwarts finest pranksters and most loyalist of friends. Capri smiled and skipped over to her cousin, once removed and his friends.

James Potter had become more arrogant but funnier and he gained Capri's full trust and friendship. Peter filled out and he never quite became friends with the young witch. She always saw him as a sneaky and never a true friend or Gryffindor, but they were aquatics. Sirius, her cousin her was removed over the holiday had become a player. Almost every young, non-related, female at Hogwarts pined after him. And Remus. She figured out what he was in her first year, not that it mattered. His scars and bookworm-ish and chocolate loving self, weaseled its way into Capri's heart and took a residence there after her third year when he saved her from drowning after she accidentally fell into the Black Lake.

"Remus! Sirius! James! Peter!" Capri called out. She shoot a white smile at them. Sirius grabbed the five foot girl in his strong, quidditch arms and spun her.

"Capri, how I missed one of the two cousins I so dearly love." He said with hints of sarcasm. Capri giggled and she was placed on the ground. She gave a quick hug to James and an even quicker one to Peter when she turned to Remus.

"Remus, I missed you, you never owled me after July's." Capri said pointed with her hands on her hips. Remus scratched the back og his neck and blushed.

"Sorry Capri, the boys and I, we got caught up in stuff." He said cryptically. He couldn't tell her the Marauders were helping him think of ways to sweep her off her feet before any other male. She raised an eyebrow at him and set her lips in a thin line. She knew it wasn't the full truth.

"Does it have to do with a girl? I mean last time you worded something like this- half lying -was when James found out he liked Lily and he didn't want anyone to know." Capri said as she looked at the four. Each looked at one another and Peter stepped up.

"Yes it does. I like a girl in your house and all and you know me, Capri. I can't speak to the girl I fancy for the life of me so when I saw her and everything- after July, she all but told me to sod off." Peter lied in his squeaking, mouse like voice. Capri looked at him, his face clear of any tells. She nodded with a sad smile.

"Any girl to turn you down Peter is blind. You are a catch." Capri said. The Marauders looked at Peter shocked. Peter nodded shyly when Capri hugged him again and Remus let out a low growl. She was his, is what the growl said. Peter quickly got detached from the girl and nodded. The scarlet train whistled in the warm September air and parents said their final goodbyes.

"Guess we should get going." James said. Everyone of the other four nodded and made their way to 'the Marauders' compartment. James opened the door for everyone.

"Thanks." Capri said as she sat down. She tugged on her black shorts and pulled on her white blouse because she was hot. Remus looked away biting his lip.

"So Capri, how was your summer?" James asked. The young girls jaw clenched quickly.

"Narcissa and I were left in Bellatrix's care when our parent's went to America. And because- and no offence -I wasn't getting any letters I was forced to socialize." Capri said in a fake dramatic tone. all the guys laughed and Capri smiled.

"How did that work out?" Sirius teased. Capri looked down and smiled and Remus's heart clenched. Something was wrong with his Capri.

"I met someone." She said.

"What? Who?" Remus growled as his eye's began to glow amber. The boys looked at Remus worried.

"Yeah, who?" Sirius asked, not as angry but still shocked. Capri smiled.

"Barty Crouch Jr." Capri said. Sirius fell out of his seat. And James looked at Capri looked she was nuts.

"A Slytherin? A Slytherin on the Slytherin qudditch team?" James asked though it was more demanded. Capri blushed and Remus wanted nothing more than to rip Crouch's eyes from their sockets.

"Yeah, but I doubt he likes me I mean I'm in Hufflepuff, the laughing stock house." Capri said sadly as she quoted her father.

"He'd be a fool not to like you Capri. You're a catch." Peter quoted her. Capri giggled, calming Remus down ever so slightly.

"Remus, what do you think? I mean you're the logical one here, and everything. Should I peruse him?" Capri asked. She didn't like Crouch. She loved Remus and the only reason she bothered talking about that snake was because Lily Evans told her to make him jealous and then see what he thought about everything. Remus looked at her, his heart pounding and he tightly smiled.

"Does he make you happy?" Remus asked. Capri shrugged her shoulders with a tilted head. Remus all but jumped for joy.' Than don't, wait for someone who makes you happy." Remus said. Capri smiled at him and nodded her head shyly.

Hours passed and the five played exploding snap, a magical game that involved exploding playing cards and the knowledge of anti-burn spells.

"Hey Mooney," James Potter said in a whine," can you perform that anti-burn spell now?" Capri had one the fifth round in a row within thirty minutes. Sirius and Peter nodded to and Remus agreed with a slight nod. Remus pulled out his wand and muttered 'episkey' to all three boys, and himself. Capri looked out the window and saw they were quickly passing the point where they had less than an hour and a half before they arrived at the thousand year old castle they called home.

"We should get into or robes. We'll be at Hogwarts soon enough, and your house doesn't need to lose the house cup before term." Capri teases. That's what being in a different did, they- or at least Capri, James and Sirius -were so competitive that they always made jabs at one another; thought it was harmless fun.

Capri got her robes and exited when Capri's sister stood at the door.

"Narcissa?" Capri asked. Narcissa ignored her sisters surprise and attacked her sister in a hug.

"I heard from Crouch that you and him hit it off, his father is high enough in the ministry to where our parents have agreed to sign a contract!" Narcissa squealed. Everyone's breath was caught in their thoughts and Remus's eyes were neon amber.

"Narcissa," Sirius called out," you're kidding!" Narcissa's black eyes looked at her recently disowned cousin and shook her head.

"Sorry Sirius, I heard it straight from Barty himself… looks like a brother-in-law in the making." Narcissa replied with a swift kiss on Capri's pale cheek; before sauntering off. Once her sister was out of sight Capri fell back only to be caught by James.

"Capri, come on, you know your family - they're twisted freaks. Your sister, she was probably lying." James said once he place her on the seat she was sitting in moments before.

"I thought you liked him?" Peter asked. Capri stared at the boy strangely and with vigorous hand movements said:

"Bloodily hell Pete! He was nice, but not enough to get hitched!"


End file.
